Dreams Can Come True
by narrystoran
Summary: When Carla meets Harry from One Direction, she doesnt expect her world to change the way it does.
1. Chapter 1

My FanFic! Part1!

There he was again. He stopped the bike in front of me and slowly walked towards me. I was finally gonna get the chance to see who this mystery guy was. As he got nearer I could hear my heart and hoped it wasn't loud enough for him to hear too. _"Quick" _he whispered _" come with me"_

He pulled me close and lead me to where the bike was, the next thing I knew we was riding through the wind, me clinging on to his waist for dear life. His touch was so soft, and he smelt Amaazing! But one thing was still troubling me; I was on the back of some guys bike whose face I had never seen? We turned into a small lane where the mystery guy stopped the bike by some trees; for once I had the courage to say something to him.

"_Could you please tell me why you wanted me to come here with you_?" I asked nervously._ " and who the hell…"_before I had time to finish the sentence he pulled of the helmet, and my mouth fell open. For a moment I felt dizzy and I think I fainted cause when I open my eyes again we was lent against a tree and he was getting me some water._" are you feeling any better yet_" he asked. I couldn't reply as in front of me was one of the hottest guys ever! Harry Styles from 1D! I managed a smile as he sat down on the patch of daisies next to me.

"_Sorry" _I finally managed to mumble_ " I didn't think it would be you under the helmet" "Oh, It's alright. I try not to take it off at college to often" _he replied back with a smile on his face._"So you go to Smallford then?" "yeah, well just enrolled- I needed to get some other experience in case the other career don't work out" ;)"With the amount of fans you have, and your voices I'm sure that won't happen_" I replied with a smile.

We sat and chatted for a while under the tree about how he came to be at this college, and the course he was taking. He even asked about me, which made me smile even more. The sun was still shining brightly when we realised we had been gone for about 3 hours. I looked at my phone to find 5 bbm's, 3 were from Sophie at college asking why I hadn't met her at the end of the drive yet- and the rest were broadcasts. Even Harry had calls from the other members of the band asking how college was going. _"I had better be getting back "_I said starting to walk away_"would you like me to drop you off? After all you don't know where we are?"_I smiled sheepishly as he was clearly right, but I had a feeling he wasn't sure on the area either.

Harry dropped me off at the end of the road near college and handed me a piece of paper. _"Don't open it until I've gone" _he said with a smile. I was just about to reply but he had got back onto his bike and rode off down the road. My head was spinning as I tried to work out exactly what had just happened, but before I could do that I had other problems to solve. How was I going to tell the girls at college where I had been? And would they even believe me? After all I did bang my head earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

Part2!

My bus was coming and I wasn't gonna miss this one. I had decided that it was better to go home and tell the girls I was ill, then trying to explain my encounter with a celebrity!As I took my seat my phone vibrated again- it was Sophie asking me if I was feeling okay.I replied with _'sorry didn't reply earlier, I was feeling really sick and decided it was best to go straight home'_she replied_ 'okay ,feel better soon __J__'_

After I replied back I fumbled around in my pocket for the piece of paper Harry handed me earlier, my heart was thumping as I opened it up. It said- _Lovely to meet you, please text me sometime Harry _ _ __I could feel my face light up, as I read his name over and over again- I wanted to text him now but I wasn't sure what to say- so I decided to leave it till later on.I put his note back into my pocket and turned on my IPod- I switched straight to the most recent song listened too, One Direction- Forever Young.

Later that night I was lying in my room replaying the events of my day over and over again. I rolled over to my bedside table and reached for my phone, I had drafted a text message earlier on and now felt ready to text him. In the end I had decided on _'Hey, thanks for rescuing me from a dull afternoon at college today! Carla'._I was too nervous to wait for a reply, so I turned my phone off for the next hour- when I checked again at 10 o'clock he had just sent me a reply._'That's alright, the day was better after I met you. Harry x'_I couldn't help but smile at that line, and he had even put a kiss! We text for the next hour, then he said he needed to sleep as he had to go the studio early in the morning. I understood and sent a quick reply before falling to sleep a very happy girl.

This is a short chapter, as I've had some technical difficulties recently :/ But thanks for reading! And keep giving me feedback I need to know if its worth me writing this! J


	3. Chapter 3

Part3!

The 6 o'clock alarm buzzed beside by bed I turned over and reached for the snooze button it was a Wednesday and the only dad I had off from college.I heard my phone gently vibrate under my pillow I pulled it out, it was a new message from Harry the light blinded my eyes but I was determined to read what he put - _'Are you free today babe I wanna take you out __H x'_Yesss! I said to myself he really wants to see me again, I drafted a text half asleep ready to send after I had another hour in bed.

When I next woke up in was 8 o'clock my mum had just called telling me her and Dani were just leaving for school and work, I pulled myself out of bed and grabbed my dressing gown. As I was running down the stairs I sent a message back to Harry saying - _'Yes I am indeed, Cant wait to see you again __C x'_

He was coming round in 3 hours so I decided it was best to get outfit planning now, in the end I decided to wear my skinny jeans, high tops and my Hollister top. I left my hair natural which is curly like Harry's then put on a bit of make-up.

By the time I had finished getting ready I heard a knock at the door, when I opened it Harry was standing there with a bunch of daises in his hand. He looked GORGEOUSSSS! 'these are for you' he said handing me the daisies and smiling'thanks, so where are you taking me?' I asked shutting the door behind me.'that's a surprise but I'm sure you'll love it' he said leading the way to the bike. He handed me a helmet and I sat behind felt familiar holding onto his waist and again he smelt amazing the only difference was I knew who he was this time.

When we arrived straight away I knew where we was. It was the Mimram the local river where I live. While I took in the view Harry parked the bike at the side of the road, Apart from a couple of dog walkers we had the whole stretch of the river to ourselves.

_'C'mon lets go'_ he said holding my hand and leading me over the bridge. On the other side was a picnic basket surrounded by tea lights .'its beautiful' I said speechless

_'I thought you'd like it'_ he replied smiling at me

_'I'll race you to the blanket'_ he said letting go of my hand.

I chased after him nearly reaching the blanket before he did.

_'are you ticklish?_' Harry asked coming up behind me.

_'no! Don't you dare'_ I squealed turning round'too late' he said tickling me until I fell on to the blanket

We lay there laughing watching the clouds passed by until I pointed to one _'that one looks like a 1'_ I said

_'yes for one beautiful girl'_ we turned to look at each other smiling. I don't know how it happened but one minute we was laying there then our faces were centimetres away from each other. I felt my heart beat increase as our faces moved closer together. I closed my eyes and felt his soft lips touch mine. The moment was magical and I didn't want it to end.

I'm not sure if anyone actually reads this, but if you do drop me a comment. I need to know if its worth me spending my time writing. If you do read thank you and I love you :) x


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4!

As we pulled away from each other I felt a smile spread across my face, we sat up and finished the picnic before Harry stood up.

'are you finished?' Harry asked tidying up, I nodded in agreement still with food in my mouth. I got up and he held my hand, we walked back along the river to the bridge;'I've got another surprise for you' he said

'Okay, what is it?' I asked curiously'it's a surprise' Harry replied laughing at me

'can I have a clue?' I asked, Harry frowned at me so I took it that meant no.I was just about to ask Harry for a tiny hint, when a Limo appeared in front of us, I stood there shocked as Harry held open the door for me with a big smile on his face.

The journey was quick, an I spent most of the time looking out of the window, when we stopped it was outside a big building. The chauffeur opened the door for us and I stood outside taking in the view. We was in London stood outside a massive white building, I could see signs all around leading to places in London that I would love to go too, but right now I was curious to see why we was here.'is this the surprise?' I asked curiously'Naa, but inside is' Harry said taking my hand and turning round to thank the driver.

Inside the reception room was empty except from the reception who greeted Harry and handed him a key, she nodded at me as we walked up to the lift and wanted for it. We went to level 3 and when we came out the lift there was a long corridor leading to an oak door. 'you ready?' Harry asked squeezing my hand'yeah' I replied but inside my stomach was doing somersaults.

When Harry unlocked the door, I thought I was going to faint again! This time I had Harry next to me and the chance to meet all of 1D in the studio! 'Vaass Happeninnnn Boys?' Harry called walking in to the the boys turned round and smiled as they saw us come in to the room, Harry walked over and 'man hugged' Louis while Niall came towards me and introduced himself and the rest of the boys.

'Hello, I am Niall, this is Liam, Louis and Zayn' Niall said holding a hand out for me to shake.'Nice to meet you' I replied trying to not show the excitement in my voice.

'Hey Harry can I talk to you?' Liam called from behind Zayn''yeah sure, ill be back in a min' Harry said turning tome.

I decided to sit down and take in my surroundings, I kept thinking of this morning, meeting up with Harry, the picnic it had all been amazing. My thoughts were interrupted by Louis sitting down next to me.'Nice to finally meet you' Louis said smiling at me'thanks, you too' I replied feeling slightly puzzled

'what do you mean finally?' I asked

'well I don't want you to think Harry's a bit weird, but he noticed you a couple of weeks ago and wanted to talk to you but he wasn't sure how you would react'

I nodded, showing that I understood what he meant by my reaction'Ahh right, well I didn't react that well' I replied smiling at the thought'yeah he told us about that' Louis replied laughing, I hung my head in shame remembering how I fainted the first day I met Harry.'don't worry, he expected you to be shocked' Louis said putting his hand on my back

'Hey, can we go for lunch now?' Niall called from the door'yeah good idea I'm starving' Liam replied, returning from another room with Harry.

'Okay, you wanna come to?' Harry asked me

'yeah I'd like that' I replied getting up to join the boys

'where should we go?' Harry asked 'wanna decide Carla?' I finished turning to look at me.

'Errmm, how about Nando's?' I asked curiously I knew the boys liked Nandos as I'd seen it on twitter, so I was waiting to see if they were up for it.'You know us too well' Niall replied tapping me on the back.

_Just wanna say a MASSIVE thank you to those who do review :') means a lot. I'd love more reviews or just people reading, so tell your friends and other members of the 1DFamily __J__ Love xx_


End file.
